In recent years, according to the spread of the Internet and the progress of the broadband for access lines, a technique to distribute a recorded video via the Internet has been watched with interest. For example, in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of cameras are arranged to prepare distribution of a plurality of videos, so that a user can select a desired video. In this technique, the user can receive the selected and distributed video.